


Let Me Close My Eyes

by ambivalentlangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt and comfort, LOVE HIM, Lance is doing his best okay, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivalentlangst/pseuds/ambivalentlangst
Summary: Created to fill: Can I get uuuuuuuhhhhhhh ...... Lance messing things up in a battle and feeling worthless and useless like always and the rest don’t know they just yell at him and make it worse (until he like breaks down or something ??? Idk just langst basically)





	Let Me Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change this a little just because I felt like the team wouldn’t just straight up yell at him, so I hope you don’t mind! I still tried to stick to the request as best as I could, so I hope you enjoy it!

   Lance never meant to make anything go wrong. He tried, he did, and the night before the battle that almost cost his entire team his life he was up late training. He wouldn’t have normally, but Allura had said they were in a peaceful quadrant and Keith had finally left after hogging it all day. Lance didn’t really mind that either, but he knew Keith and he didn’t get along. Keith wouldn’t want him in there, and he’d been there first anyways. He wasn’t about to kick him out. It was fine, really, Lance didn’t mind! Still, as a result Lance was running on a little less than a half hour of sleep, in comparison to his normal nine hours when the alarms blared. Lance scrambled out of bed and ran to get his armor, pulling it on with fumbling fingers that were still trying to figure out how to do something other than grapple with blankets.

   He sat in his lion with his knuckles white around the controls, the world still blurry. That wasn’t good, he knew that it wasn’t, but he didn’t exactly have a choice when there were fighters everywhere and Shiro was yelling something about formation that Lance’s couldn’t exactly understand because he still felt like there was cotton shoved into his ears.

   Regardless, Voltron was formed while Lance was shoved back against his seat and he tried not to yawn loudly enough for everyone to hear over the comms. Normally he had the heat of battle to keep him going, but every muscle in his body ached and he was just so _tired_. Maybe that was why as his eyes closed despite the blast that shook the ship, he leaned forward enough to move Blue, toppling Voltron over right into a blast from the lead ship’s cannon. 

   Lance was jolted awake by the chorus of yells from his team, crying out in pain as the force overwhelmed them and sent them flying. Lance felt his heart pound in his chest, but he was still just so exhausted and it was all he could do to finish the battle without collapsing. His shoulders were hunched together, stumbling out of his lion only to be greeted with concerned faces. All he could think of was Voltron falling, being hit with such force it _hurt_.

Why had he done that? He’d trained so much, and it hadn’t even mattered. How was a gun supposed to help him when he couldn’t control his lion and everyone was hurt? He’d messed up bad, and now everyone was going to be angry with him. It wasn’t rational, but all Lance could think of was the alarms ringing in his ears and everyone shouting and dear god he just wanted sleep. Keith was the first to say something.

   “Lance, what was that? We didn’t say anything about a kick.” Then, Shiro.

   “Lance, Keith is right. Do you need to work with Blue more? That was dangerous, we can’t have a repeat.” It went to Allura next, but she was only halfway through her reprimand when Lance began to sniffle. She cut herself off abruptly, staring at Lance’s misty eyes.

   “I’m sorry,” he told them. “I don’t know what happened! I was trying, I was training all night but everything was happening so fast and I couldn’t hear and-” Lance rambled, quickly dissolving into sobs and mumbling apologies he couldn’t string together properly. “And I couldn’t do it earlier because Keith was in there and I didn’t want to bother him and I’m so sorry!” he finished finally, his voice cracking as he wailed. Their faces softened, and Hunk was quick to come forward, hugging Lance who let his head fall against his chest plate. A little snot was getting on it, but Hunk didn’t bring it up. He waved everyone off, walking Lance back to his room.

   “Lance, it’s okay. We get it,” he promised him. “We’re glad you were training, we know you didn’t mean for it to happen.” Lance was stumbling enough to slow progress, which prompted Hunk to give in and just pick him up. He slung one strong arm under his legs and used the other to support Lance’s back. He settled into the position easily, through he grumbled in protest at the fact that Hunk still had his armor on, and that it made him less cushy. Hunk only nodded, hummed in acknowledgement, and helped him under his blankets. Lance looked up at him, his eyes still a little teary but already halfway closed. 

   “I’m sorry,” he slurred, blinking slowly up at Hunk, who only rubbed his back a little and smiled fondly.

   “It’s okay buddy, just get some sleep. We’ll be here when you wake up,” he promised. That was enough for Lance to feel comforted, and without another word he was out like a light.  



End file.
